


Workplace Interactions

by Rosyredlipstick



Series: fireworks [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempted mugging, M/M, Spiderman AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyredlipstick/pseuds/Rosyredlipstick
Summary: No one had ever claimed the gig was an easy one, but gods, sometimes the job took more than he had to offer.He could handle the kidnappings--either as vengeance or as bait for Katie or Travis--he could handle the wounds that ached even after his quick healing took care of them, he could handle the long, unforgiven hours or even more unforgiving New Yorkers who had been swayed by The Daily Beast. That was all apart of the gig, and he was lucky enough to have an incredible support system to know exactly what he was feeling and how to help in the best ways possible.But this? This he could decidedly Not Handle.-Listen, I just wanted to write a Spider-Man AU.
Relationships: Mitchell/Connor Stoll
Series: fireworks [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/502201
Comments: 15
Kudos: 196





	Workplace Interactions

**Author's Note:**

> Or, a fleshed-out scene of the 2002 Spider-Man movie Conchell style popped into my head not unlike Athena emerging from Zeus's head, fully formed and I am helpless.

No one had ever claimed the gig was an easy one, but gods, sometimes the job took more than he had to offer. 

He could handle the kidnappings--either as vengeance or as bait for Katie or Travis--he could handle the wounds that ached even after his quick healing took care of them, he could handle the long, unforgiven hours or even more unforgiving New Yorkers who had been swayed by _ The Daily Beast.  _ That was all apart of the gig, and he was lucky enough to have an incredible support system to know exactly what he was feeling and how to help in the best ways possible. 

But this? This he could decidedly Not Handle. 

“Fuck,” Mitchell groaned from his place on the alley ground. Connor’s heart lept in alarm, even as he slammed the would-be mugger into the wall, just hard enough knock him out. Mitchell spat onto the gravel. “Jesus.” 

Connor had been leaving for a pizza run when Mitchell--classmate, neighbor, and all-around Love of Connor’s Life--had stepped out at the same time, on his way to work which, of course, Connor had Totally Not Perfectly Timed. They walked the few perfect blocks together, lightly teasing each other and perhaps even Flirting (??) when Mitchell’s turn came up (a left turn right after the nail salon, where he’d walk another three blocks to his sister’s salon) and he waved to Connor and set off into the night, putting his headphones in. 

And, just out of the corner of his eye, Connor had watched a tall man in dark clothing peel off the wall, staring directly at Mitchell, and set off. 

Connor finished webbing the dude up to the nearest dumpster, making a note to himself to call in a citizen’s tip, when Mitchell got to his feet, unsteady. Connor went tense, throwing himself further down the alley in a hidden nook. He needed to get on the roof--out of sight where he wouldn’t be tempted to spill everything to Mitchell’s waiting gaze, where he could make sure those assholes stayed down, where he could make sure Mitchell got home safe and stayed that way without Connor running his mouth. 

He began crawling up the wall, hidden by the shadows, but froze as Mitchell stumbled down the alley, further into it rather than out in the street. 

“Wait!” Mitchell yelled after him, looking around frantically. “Please, wait!” 

And, gods, Connor wasn’t ever good at saying no him. Whether that was Mitchell giving him a sheepish look and asking if he could borrow a pen or 

Or whatever this was shaping up to be--Connor was helpless. The Avengers would be ashamed. 

Connor shot a web up to the roof awning and used it to slowly lower himself down until he was eye length with Mitchell, who startled back when he finally noticed Connor. He took a hesitant step forward to where Connor hung, upside down. 

“You’ve got a knack for saving people,” Mitchell said, breathless. “I just - I just wanted to say thank you. For saving me.” 

Connor dipped his head. He couldn’t risk saying anything--Mitchell was observant on a bad day, basically impossible to faze or trick on a good one--so this would have to be good enough. Let Mitchell thank him, Connor would nod his head, swing away and frantically send a well-timed phone call just “checking-in” with his friend. He just had to make it through this moment. 

This moment--where Mitchell was soaking wet from rainwater and covered in the dirt and grime of the alley, staring at him with wide eyes. 

“I owe you,” Mitchell said, his voice soft. 

Connor scoffed and tilted his head, the best he could do to convey,  _ Not really.  _

Also, god, Mitchell had a bright red spot on his cheek--he was going to bruise. Those assholes  _ hit _ him. An angry burned in his chest--he should have done so much more than just web them up on the street for the police, he should have done exactly what they were -

His thoughts screeched to a halt and Mitchell took another step closer, now within arms length. He was giving Connor a searching look like he was waiting for something, some sign. Connor was holding his breath as Mitchell’s hands slowly rose to come up to Connor's neck, both of their breath catching. Connor was frozen as Mitchell's fingers shifted just slightly enough to dip under the edge of his mask. He paused for a long moment, staring directly at Connor through the mask, asking. Connor didn't move away.

Mitchell gently and so extremely slowly began to peel back his mask. Connor could hear Travis screaming in his head about secret identities. Connor could feel Mitchell’s fingers brushing against his throat. 

Connor had no idea what Mitchell was doing--if he was going to toss Connor's mask aside and gasp, nod like everything made sense, tell everyone they knew-

No. He wouldn't do that. Connor had no idea what Mitchell was doing, but he knew Mitchell was kind. 

Mitchell stopped suddenly from where he was pulling the mask away--the top of Connor's nose was barely exposed. Mitchell's hands moved, now cupping his upside-down face with his fingers on Connor's chin, his palms on his cheeks. He leaned in so his breath washes over Connor’s exposed lips.

_ Oh my gods. _

Mitchell waited a moment, as if Connor was going to suddenly pull away, and then he kissed him.

His lips pressed against Connor’s with the lightest of pressure, tilting his head to the right, both of his hands holding Connor’s face with something like reverence. Chaste, or something close to it--Mitchell pulled away once just slightly before coming back for another. 

And Connor was absolutely fucking frozen.

Mitchell pulled away a second time and Connor opened his eyes--he had apparently closed his eyes at some point. He blinked at him through the mask. Mitchell's face was flushed pink, his pupils wide.

"Thank you," he whispered, rubbing his finger over Connors’s bottom lip. "For saving me."

Connor just nodded stupidly. Even if he wasn't almost sure Mitchell would somewhat recognize his voice as familiar, every single word he'd ever learned was suddenly smoke in his grip. Mitchell took a small step back, looking up at him where Connor was still stupidly dangling. 

“Get home safe, okay?” He said, his voice low. His lips pulled into a small smile, “It’s a dangerous city.” 

Connor slowly nodded. He couldn’t do anything else. 

“See you around, Spidey.” Mitchell shot him one more look and tightened his jacket around his waist before setting off for the end of the alley. Connor had to resist the urge to yell after him. 

What the **fuck** had just happened? 

**Author's Note:**

> When Connor gets back to the apartment:   
> Katie, clinging to the wall with ease as she scrolls through her phone: Anything good out there? Where’s the pizza?  
> Connor: just fucking chokes  
> -  
> When Mitchell walks into work half an hour late with a face injury:  
> Mitchell: I almost got mugged. Oh, and I kissed spiderman haha.   
> Sebastian: just fucking chokes  
> -  
> Tragic backstory time: The three of them were kidnapped bc ofc. Katie & Connor were given the same rounds of tests (see how gender reacts ??) while Travis was pumped full of something completely different. Cut to months after their daring escape: Katie is Spider-Woman, Connor is Spider-Man, Travis is a much less tragic Deadpool. The Avengers, lead by Iron Woman Annabeth Chase and Captain America Jason Grace, are finding the new batch of heroes down in Queens very interesting.  
> Will I add more to this AU? Who knows, I don't.


End file.
